Dangerous Change
by Blaze X
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons find a stasis pod whose contents could change the tide of the war.


It was a quiet day at the Autobot base though that was mostly because there human allies were all in school at the moment. Of course this kind of calm seldom lasted long. Agent Fowler contacted them. "Prime, there's something you might want to see."

Optimus went over to the console "What is it Agent Fowler?" he asked.

"There was archeological dig that found this" the screen switched to an image of a cybertronian stasis pod with a Decepticon symbol on it. "I already had the sight cleared out, so you can move in and get it before the 'cons try"

"Thank you agent Fowler" the communication ended, and Optimus turned to the others. "We cannot let the Decepticons add to their ranks"

"_Will you try to reason them like you did with Skyquake_?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I'm afraid this particular Decepticon can't be reasoned with" Optimus answered

"How can you know that for sure?" Bulkhead asked

"Under the Decepticon symbol was an eight pointed star" Optimus explained. "Whoever is in that pod is one of the Eight Points"

"The supposed eight most dangerous Decepticon warriors" Arcee stated.

"If that's true then you should go right away" Ratchet started up the ground bridge.

"Agreed" Optimus said "Autobots transform and rollout"

…

While Soundwave was monitoring all Decepticon transmissions he came across the signal of an old stasis pod on earth. He immediately reported this finding to Megatron. "Is it one of ours?" Megatron asked after seeing Soundwave's findings. Soundwave nodded in response.

"Lord Megatron, you should allow me to go and awaken our lost comrade" Starscream said. He was hoping that this particular Decepticon was not the very loyal, so that they might help him kill Megatron.

"No, I will go" Megatron said. "And I'll take a small squad of vehicons in case Autobots show up and cause trouble."

"How can you be sure Autobots will show up?" Starscream asked.

"If we picked up the signal there is a chance the Autobots did as well" Megatron explained then left the ship.

"Why would Megatron even bother waking them up personally?" Starscream asked Soundwave.

Soundwave brought a picture of an eight pointed star on his screen.

"Our sure it's one of them?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Do you know who? Or at least have it narrowed down?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"That's just perfect" Starscream sighed.

…

The Autobots arrived at the sight to see the Decepticons already there pulling the stasis pod completely out of the ground. Once the pod was pulled out, Megatron pulled out a small energon cube. "Autobots move now" Optimus commanded then shot the energon out of Megatron's hand.

"Hold them off" Megatron ordered.

The Autobots ran in firing at the Decepticons who were able to hold them at bay. Optimus went straight for Megatron with his sword. Megatron quickly blocked with his sword, then kicked Optimus away and picked the energon cube back up. He inserted it just before Optimus got back up and slashed Megatron with his sword. Megatron barely dodged while pulling his back out.

"To late Optimus" Megatron gloated while the stasis pod opened.

From the pod emerged a tall blue femme. She had purple spikes on her knees and smaller ones on her elbows as well as three on her shoulder pads. The wings on her back were pointed straight down and went down to her knees. Her helmet resembled a samurai helmet with purple accents.

"Waking me up in the middle of a battle Megatron" She said after quickly assessing the situation. "That is so like you"

"Starthief, what a pleasant surprise" Megatron replied.

"I see you are handling yourself fairly well. The squadron you brought with on the other hand is a disappointment." Starthief observed as the Autobots finished off the last of the vehicons, and were headed towards her. "You Autobots will be no match for me" She boasted as she unsheathed the blades in her arms.

Starthief used her blades to block their lasers. 'The two wheeler is very agile but probably can't take a hit, though based on her speed it will extremely difficult to actually a hit' she remained on the defensive while analyzing their abilities. 'That's the scout from Tiger Pax, he's proven to be more capable than the average scout. The big guy may be strong but he's the slowest…perfect.'

She sheathed one of her blades then transformed that arm into a cannon. She fired a few shots at Bumblebee. He dodge but not fast enough and got shot in the arm. Starthief moved swiftly towards Bulkhead avoiding his and Arcee's lasers as best as she could. With one of her blades she stabbed Bulkhead's knee instantly bringing him down.

Optimus saw that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were injured. "Autobots fallback"

"But Optimus" Arcee began to protest but was cut off.

"This battle is already lost" Optimus told her "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge"

The ground bridge opened up, and the Autobots retreated.

Ratchet saw Bumblebee's shoulder and Bulkhead's knee and immediately got to work on them. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Starthief" Optimus answered. "she was in the stasis pod"

Ratchet fell silent upon hearing the name. Of the Eight Points she had the worst reputation. If there was a battle going in the Autobots favor she would be sent in to turn the tide of the battle, and if someone managed to give her a challenge and she defeated them she would claim a trophy from their sparkless body. While the other Eight Points were about equally dangerous she was the only one sick enough to take trophies.

"It's going to be even more of an uphill battle from now on isn't it?" Ratchet finally spoke up.

"I'm afraid so" Optimus answered.

…

Megatron and Starthief were now flying to the Nemesis. "Do you know how long I have been in stasis?" Starthief asked.

"Millennia" Megatron answered simply.

"What of Cybertron?"

Megatron was silent for a while. "Cybertron was lost in the war"

"no"

They continued to fly in silence the rest of the way. Once they got to the Nemesis, Starscream was there to greet them. "Starthief, what a pleasant surprise."

"Show me to the med bay." She ordered him.

"Last I checked you don't have any authority over me"

Starthief let out a frustrated growl. "I have injuries, Starscream, and I don't know the layout of the ship." She explained

"Right of course" Starscream agreed. Once they got inside he called over one of the vehicons. "Show Starthief to the med bay and after her injuries are tended to give her a tour of the ship" he ordered.

Starthief followed the vehicons to the med bay leaving Starscream alone with Megatron. "Starscream do try to remember that Starthief operates outside the chain of command, and reports directly to me"

"I didn't give her any orders"

"I know" Megatron said in a warning tone.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers then I'd make a body cop spin off series with Prowl and Jazz.

Starthief belongs to me


End file.
